Devices such as winding blinds for the changeable determination of a cover region of a surface structure are known, in which at least partial winding and unwinding of the surface structure with the nonwound part of the surface structure determines the cover surface.
With such winding devices, one can provide variable blinds, walls or shade systems. A tarpaulin or plastic sheet can be considered as the sheetlike, windable or flexible cover element, for example.
Such arrangements are often used in agriculture, for example, in order to regulate a light, air, and/or heat situation in farm stables, greenhouses or storerooms. The devices with the cover element are arranged in particular at building openings in order to cover or open them.
When used outdoors, harsh surrounding conditions must often be expected. Furthermore, large-area applications place relatively large demands on the winding system, for example, due to the high static and dynamic loads occurring, which are caused by the gravity forces at play or weather-related wind or snow loads.
Moreover, easily installed and economical solutions are of central importance to large-size applications.